


Waiting

by Sounou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dry Humping, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kissing, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Omorashi, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Braids (Star Wars), Pining, Situational Humiliation, Tenderness, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounou/pseuds/Sounou
Summary: During a mission on a hot planet, Anakin drinks extra water and has to wait to use the ‘fresher... on several occasions."Anakin whimpered from where he lay on their shared bed, half asleep and hands stuffed between his legs. He panted, hair disheveled, and skin flushed. He wasn’t sure he’s ever had to pee this badly in his entire life."
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 35
Kudos: 214





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Please enjoy.
> 
> This takes place in-between Episode I and Episode II when Anakin is 18-19ish and still a padawan.

Anakin whimpered from where he lay on their shared bed, half asleep and hands stuffed between his legs. He panted, hair disheveled, and skin flushed. He wasn’t sure he’s ever had to pee this _badly_ in his entire life. 

He shifted, grinding against his hands to help ease the pressure. He felt the ache increase with each breath. He could hear the shower running a short distance away and the sound was torture. He just needed to stay awake and hang on until the ‘fresher was free.

Their latest mission brought them to a scorching planet with air as dry as Tatooine. Except here water was offered in excess: in glasses, flutes, and goblets. There had been an entire jug just for him at dinner. Anakin couldn’t stop pouring refills. It was like he could make up for the years he spent with nothing but water rations.

Yet, he never thought it would go straight to his bladder like _this_. He curled in on himself with a whine and did his best to keep everything held in.

\---

He must have fallen asleep because he suddenly came back into consciousness. He realized he felt wetness between his legs and was shocked to find that he had let out a bit of pee. He gasped and clenched his muscles, determined to keep his fullness contained. He was successful, but it felt like a close call. 

He rolled over and inspected the damage in the dim, early morning light. A wet spot had appeared where his cock rested in his underwear, and he gasped at the sight. He could see his abdomen, distended and obvious. He rested a hand on it and stuffed the other between his legs, groaning impatiently. 

How much longer would Obi-Wan take in the ‘fresher?

He went back to grinding and felt himself harden a little from all the attention. A shiver went down his spine as he realized his cock now felt plump and full of pee. His breath hitched at the feel of it, so similar to being hard. Without really thinking about it, his hand traveled inside his underwear and he started slowly stroking.

After a few minutes of this, he was truly hard and _aching_ for an orgasm. His pace quickened and he reveled at how the discomfort and pleasure mixed together so right, yet so wrong. His thoughts turned even more forbidden as he imagined Obi-Wan in the shower, certainly bare and gorgeous under the spray of water. Anakin’s body shook as he continued with fast strokes, and he bit back a moan. 

When he came, he couldn’t stop the gasp of pleasure as he felt his body contract and his fullness enhance the feeling. With his need to go temporarily eased, Anakin drifted back to sleep wondering what his Master’s touch would feel like.

\---

Anakin felt himself being shaken awake. He woke with a start to Obi-Wan’s concerned face, “Anakin, are you alright?”

Confused, Anakin first became aware that he was trembling. Then he felt unbearable desperation and worse yet, wet heat on his thighs. To his horror, he realized he must have peed more in his sleep. 

He looked down and saw he had released enough to soak the right side of his underwear and create a small wet patch on the sheets. Humiliation crashed into him and he felt tears gather in his eyes.

“I’m fine,” he choked out, rushing up out of bed, “Just need--” but he didn’t finish as he ran from the room. 

As soon as he stood up he started going again. He felt it dribble down one of his legs, right down to his ankle. He made it to the bathroom and threw the door closed. In his panic, he fumbled with his underwear long enough for the front to become completely drenched. He managed to get his cock out and was able to _finally_ empty his bladder. He couldn’t help the shudder that wracked over him, nor the moan that fell from his lips.

His pleasure was short-lived as Anakin remembered how obvious his accident had been. His heart clenched at the thought of how Obi-Wan had seen _everything_. He felt his blood run cold with the shame of what he had done.

He lost track of how long he stood there, but after what felt like minutes his stream finally dribbled to a stop. He stripped and entered the shower. He sunk to his knees and let the water rain down on him, tears lost in the downpour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a million for reading! Let me know your thoughts.


	2. Delaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is forced to hold it during a meeting, then he loses control while stuck in a turbolift with Obi-Wan.
> 
> "Anakin groaned as he tensed his thighs in an attempt to maintain control. He jabbed at the button and waited for the lift to come back down. He ached to give his cock a squeeze but feared being noticed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left such great feedback on chapter one, it means the world to me! I have some more ideas for this fic so the chapter count has increased. 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

When Anakin had come out of the shower, the sheets were changed and Obi-Wan was gone. He must have already left for that day’s meeting. Anakin swallowed down his shame and got ready, but his pulse still raced.

He couldn’t adjust to the fact that this planet had ancient structures modified with modern tech. It left all the buildings looking like an afterthought, including their room. Stone walls and floors, yet a high-tech 'fresher and kitchenette. A bed with an antique frame, but swathed in modern fabrics. He cringed as he remembered what he had gotten all over the said fabric.

Anakin had been delighted when he found out they’d be sharing a bed. He hadn’t been allowed in Obi-Wan’s bed for years now, not since he had nightmares as a youngling. He wouldn’t deny how much the past few nights had pleased him. He had to keep his arousal hidden of course, but he had gotten used to doing that. But now, he feared Obi-Wan would rather sleep on the floor then get back in bed with him.

He finished getting ready and entered the hallway, approaching the turbolift. It was the latest model shoved into even more timeworn stone, and he wondered how it could even function properly. He keyed in the meeting’s floor number and the lift seemed to pause before closing and beginning to move. During the ride down he fervently hoped that Obi-Wan wouldn’t bring up what happened. 

When he arrived, he spotted Obi-Wan at their table, looking immaculate and poised as always. It made him cringe all over again to think that he’d been so disheveled and dirty in front of him. When their eyes met he saw a flicker of something cross Obi-Wan’s features, but it was gone so fast Anakin wasn’t sure what it was. He half expected him to lean in and whisper a joke at his expense, but he simply nodded at him. This reaction was so ordinary that Anakin felt a weight lift off his chest. Maybe they could pretend nothing happened after all.

As the meeting began, there was no escaping that the building’s augmented climate control couldn’t keep up with the planet’s heat. As if in apology, the servers constantly flitted about the room, offering and refilling giant, ornate glasses for the natives and guests alike. After this morning, Anakin winced and turned them down. 

Eventually, he was so thirsty that he caved in and took a glass. Once the water passed his lips he was hit again by the addictive feeling of having a dry mouth that he could actually quench. Pair that with servers that were almost too efficient at their jobs and Anakin quickly lost track of how much he had.

Time passed and Anakin could feel his bladder slowly filling up as he realized he made a serious error in his judgment. He started to fidget with his hands, feeling impatient for the meeting to end. His skin flushed as he realized his cock was becoming half-hard like this morning.

Obi-Wan looked annoyed by his fidgeting and nudged him through their training bond. This kept Anakin still for a while, but soon he started bouncing his leg. He looked around anxiously, realizing that no one had gotten up this entire time. He wasn’t sure how that was possible with how much everyone seemed to be drinking.

His heart started pounding when he thought about this morning and how he had peed enough to make a wet patch on the bed. What would that even look like here -- would it drip down the chair instead? His heart chilled at the thought of Obi-Wan seeing him in that situation _again_. He squirmed in his seat and chewed at his bottom lip in concentration, trying to ignore the strange arousal his fullness brought to him.

\---

Finally, the meeting did draw to a close but to Anakin’s dismay, Obi-Wan was still locked in a conversation with the table beside them. Unable to wait any longer, Anakin stood up to leave, his breath hitching as the movement jostled his bladder.

When he arrived in the hallway, he spotted the turbolift just as it filled with people and closed. He groaned as he tensed his thighs in an attempt to maintain control. He jabbed at the button and waited for it to come back down. He ached to give his cock a squeeze but feared being noticed. 

After what felt like an eternity, the lift was back and he entered it, thankful. He was so desperate now that it set his teeth on edge. He swallowed thickly as the door seemed to take its time closing. Just as it was about to, a hand shot in-between, and Obi-Wan stepped in. Anakin groaned internally.

“Really, my padawan, you should at least pretend to find the meetings interesting,” Obi-Wan chided him as he hit the button for their floor.

Anakin wanted nothing more than to hold himself, but he kept his hands at bay. “I know, Master,” he muttered, hardly able to keep the frustration out of his voice.

“Naturally, these meetings can drag on,” Obi-Wan continued, “But patience is a virtue.” 

Anakin only grunted in reply, suddenly feeling a pang of urgency so substantial he was afraid he might leak. 

Obi-Wan was about to say something when the turbolift slowed to a stop with a screech. Anakin realized they were several floors short of theirs, with the door still closed.

“Oh dear,” Obi-Wan said, concern creasing his brow. “I think it’s glitching. Another attendee mentioned this happened to them. I guess renovating such an old building can only get you so much functionality.”

Anakin felt his blood run cold. “Did they say how long it glitched for?”

“No, they didn’t,” Obi-Wan said, looking at him like he was the most exasperating creature in the universe, “Anakin, what did I _just_ say about patience?”

Anakin wasn’t listening. His bladder threatened to release again and he tensed his muscles with all his might. He couldn’t lose control with Obi-Wan here, he just _couldn’t_.

“I can fix it,” Anakin said, trying to keep the panic from his voice, “I’ll just open the panel and access the wiring.”

“You will do no such thing!” Obi-Wan sounded appalled at the mere thought.

“Then let’s move the lift with the force,” Anakin suggested, “Surely the both of us could--”

“We must wait until they fix it,” Obi-Wan cut him off, “Let this be a lesson in patience for you.” 

Anakin tried to speak but was suddenly overcome by a spasm so strong that he lost control and actually _leaked_. “Oh,” he shuddered, bending forward slightly as he felt wet heat trickle out. 

“What’s wrong?” Obi-Wan looked concerned, his brow furrowing.

Anakin regained control but just _barely_ and knew he was running out of time. After a steadying breath, he straightened and opened the panel.

“Anakin, that is enough,” Obi-Wan admonished, "You're being disrespectful." He grabbed Anakin by the shoulder and tried to pull him back.

Anakin froze as a shock of pleasure ran through him from the touch. Determined, he pulled away and continued what he was doing, “No.”

Obi-Wan sighed. This time, he pulled Anakin back but pushed him against the wall so they were face to face. Anakin just barely bit back a moan at the feel of their bodies pressed together. The way Obi-Wan unintentionally brushed against his wet, oversensitive cock had him dazed.

“I said that is enough,” Obi-Wan repeated, “You must understand, we simply cannot tamper with their property.”

Anakin dug his nails into Obi-Wan’s arms as he felt another trickle escape. He struggled against Obi-Wan, frantically. This only caused Obi-Wan to hold him tighter to the wall, crushing into his bladder. This time Anakin couldn’t help but whine at the increase in pressure, which was suddenly too much. Panting from the exertion of trying to hold everything in, he finally lost control. He felt his stream start-up in earnest.

“M-Master, let go of me!” Anakin said in a panic as he felt his underwear start to soak through.

“Not until you tell me what is going on with you,” Obi-Wan said, looking shocked by Anakin's strange behavior.

Anakin struggled against him again, his hips lifting. He could feel it saturating the fabric and start to run down his thighs, hot and wet.

“I have to--” Anakin tried to speak but broke off into a strangled noise.

“Have to what?” Obi-Wan asked, looking truly perplexed.

Anakin threw his head back against the wall, “I have to _pee_!”

At that, Obi-Wan truly seemed at a loss for words. He looked down just in time to see Anakin’s pants start to soak through.

Obi-Wan jerked away from Anakin so fast, he almost stumbled backward. “Anakin, I didn’t realize--”

Anakin choked out a breath as he held a steadying arm on the wall. He used his other hand to grab himself and fervently wished he could still get control back, but somehow he knew this time it was over. Now that the floodgates were open there was no stopping it. He whimpered as he felt his stream continue, escaping from him in surges, completely saturating his clothing. 

Unable to do much more than give in, Anakin sunk to his knees and got lost in the feeling. He bit his lip and moaned as he felt blissful relief overwhelm him. Everything seemed to fade away as his tension escaped with every drop. Even as a puddle formed at his feet all his brain could wrap around was the ecstasy of letting go. 

His stream finally slowed and he felt intoxicated with the alleviation of his need. He wasn’t certain why exactly, but his cock was now fully hard, and he almost laughed at having yet one more layer of embarrassment. 

Coming back to himself, he opened his eyes to see Obi-Wan watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. Anakin was so overwhelmed that he simply sat down, shaking. 

“Anakin--” Obi-Wan started.

“Don’t. Please don’t,” Anakin interrupted, looking away. He could feel tears prickling behind his eyes.

As if on cue, the turbolift dinged and started moving again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Do let me know your thoughts :)
> 
> Also, the lovely Shani7 has made a fic based off of this chapter! I highly recommend reading it :)
> 
> [**Concern**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749173) by [**Shani7**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shani7)


	3. Avoiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After avoiding drinking water all day, Anakin gets dehydrated and Obi-Wan takes it upon himself to monitor his water intake. Then, after waking up desperate again, Anakin gets a little carried away.
> 
> "With a moan, Anakin threw his head back, increasing the rhythm. Wanting even more, he placed the palm of his free hand against his bladder and pressed down. He cried out from the pain of his fullness and the pleasure of his touch as they mixed together, thick and sickly sweet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Finally, we're at the comfort part of the hurt/comfort in this fic, lol.

This time Anakin and Obi-Wan couldn’t act as if nothing happened. They hardly made eye contact, let alone spoke after what happened in the turbolift. Anakin grimaced at the thought.

After his accident, Anakin had locked himself in the ‘fresher so he could shower. No matter what he did, his cock remained hard and he had to cover his mouth with his hand to stay quiet as he took care of himself. He still wasn’t certain why that whole experience had left him so riled up, but it was one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had.

Despite Anakin’s previous worries, Obi-Wan got into bed that night but did so long after Anakin was already asleep. The next day, Anakin woke alone and could barely drag himself from the bed. On the way down to the meeting, the lift had briefly stuck again, and it was such a painful reminder that Anakin wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry, so he did neither. 

Once the meeting began Anakin turned down every offer for water. He was so ashamed that he barely even felt his thirst. But he could feel the heat and it made his body hum with fatigue. Obi-Wan wouldn’t even look at him, and they didn’t communicate through their bond as they had during previous meetings.

At the end of the day, he found himself back in the room alone, feeling almost too exhausted to even think. Good. He didn’t want to think about what a fool he’d made of himself. He felt so hot, and his head pounded with a headache. He took a cold shower to try to cool down. It didn’t help much. 

After, he ended up standing in the small kitchenette, aimless. Knowing he should drink, but not feeling up to it. Suddenly, he felt light-headed and had to rest his hand on the counter for balance. He brought his hand to his head, which now seemed to hurt worse than ever. He tried to catch his breath, but he felt his knees collapse under him. He tried to call for Obi-Wan through their bond as he blacked out.

\---

Anakin awoke on the kitchen floor with a cold cloth on his forehead, and a glass of juice being held to his lips. He could sense that Obi-Wan was with him, and he felt soothed by the realization. He was overcome with how thirsty he was and drank greedily. After he finished, he looked up.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin rasped, “How did you--?”

“I felt you through our force bond,” Obi-Wan explained, still avoiding Anakin’s gaze, “Let me guess, you didn’t drink today, did you?”

Anakin said nothing, only looked down, a blush painting his cheeks.

“The juice will help restore electrolytes,” Obi-Wan explained, “But you still must drink water.”

Obi-Wan motioned to a jug of water on the caf table with a cup beside it. Anakin wavered only briefly before joining him on the couch and finally allowing himself to drink. Once he felt some energy restored, he looked at Obi-Wan more carefully. He looked almost as bad as Anakin felt.

Obi-Wan noticed him staring and finally met his eyes. “Anakin, I’m so sorry about yesterday. I honestly had no idea,” he ran a hand through his hair, looking sheepish, and offering a lopsided grin, “If you had just told me sooner, I might even have let you tamper with the wiring.”

Anakin almost wanted to laugh. Obi-Wan was sorry? “No, Master, _I’m_ the one who’s sorry,” he faltered before continuing, “This heat reminds me of Tatooine. After only ever having water rations back then, I just got... carried away with how much is offered here. Like I could make up for lost time.”

“I understand, Anakin. You don’t have to be sorry.”

Anakin gawked at him in disbelief. “You’re not... upset with me?”

“My padawan, no,” Obi-Wan soothed as he wrapped Anakin into a hug.

For a moment Anakin froze in shock. Receiving hugs from Obi-Wan was such a rarity that his brain momentarily short-circuited. Coming back to himself, Anakin melted into the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Obi-Wan. He inhaled his familiar scent and felt comfort spread through the bond. He sighed in relief, Obi-Wan’s warmth like a salve.

Obi-Wan spoke softly, nestled near Anakin’s ear, “I should have listened to you better, Anakin. I feel so guilty about what it came to. Looking back, all the signs were there.”

Anakin reddened at that, hating how obvious he might have been in his struggle. “I know,” he started defensively, “I just had to go so bad--”

“It’s fine Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, cutting him off, and pulling away from the hug to meet his eyes, “We’ve all been there at some point. Missions can be quite taxing whether it’s in a meeting room or on the field.”

Curious despite himself Anakin wanted to ask him what exactly he meant by that, but Obi-Wan continued, “All that being said, you still can’t avoid staying hydrated, especially with this climate.”

Anakin sighed, immediately missing being in Obi-Wan’s arms. “I know, Master, but I can’t seem to control myself once I start.”

“What if you let me help you?” Obi-Wan suggested, “I can monitor your water intake and make sure you don’t overdo it.”

Anakin smiled to himself, enjoying the idea of his Master taking care of him. He didn’t want Obi-Wan to know how happy this made him, so he kept his tone casual as he said, “Yes, Master.”

“Starting now,” Obi-Wan said, refilling his cup. “You can get caught up on what you missed today.”

\---

It hardly shocked Anakin when he woke up panting, his bladder full and pulsing within him. He groaned and rolled over, stuffing his hands between his legs. He could hear the shower and whined from how badly he had to pee. Not again... 

Last night Obi-Wan had him drink copious amounts of water to help his dehydration. He thought Obi-Wan was supposed to help him avoid getting desperate, yet, here he was, bursting again. But Anakin relented, supposing that their deal was for the meeting, not in their room. 

Anakin decided to sit up but winced at how much he yearned for the ‘fresher. He wondered if Obi-Wan would be done soon. Anakin chewed at his thumbnail as he tried to ignore his cock, which had jumped to attention _again_. 

He shifted and hissed as fabric rubbed against his sensitive flesh. The temptation was too much and he couldn’t stop as his hand wandered down to his waistband. Slipping inside, he bit his lip when his hand wrapped around his cock and he started stroking.

With a moan, he threw his head back, increasing the rhythm. Wanting even more, he placed the palm of his free hand against his bladder and pressed down. He cried out from the pain of his fullness and the pleasure of his touch as they mixed together, thick and sickly sweet.

His thoughts fell to the way Obi-Wan had grabbed him in the turbolift, the way he had him pinned to the wall. What if Obi-Wan had just leaned closer, and pressed his lips to his? What if he reached down and gripped his cock like Anakin was now, with quick and hard strokes?

“ _Master_ ,” Anakin whimpered, aching at just the thought of his touch, and absolutely delirious for the real thing. 

Master Obi-Wan could have licked down his neck, biting him, marking him. He could have pressed against his bladder, forcing Anakin to struggle to maintain control. He could have made Anakin choose between relief or orgasm.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Anakin writhed, feeling so close to the edge,

He started to buck his hips into his hand, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. As his body began to tense and his stomach clenched, the added strain made his desperation mount and he keened at the jolt of sensation. For a moment he wasn’t sure if he was about to pee or cum, and he was at a loss for which he wanted more. His body decided for him, crossing over into orgasm so fast he went rigid with its power. Worried he might cry out too loudly, he bit into his fist to stifle it.

Coming down from the high had Anakin gasping for breath. All he could feel for a few moments was his pulse racing and blood pounding in his ears. He was still bursting, but the urge seemed settled for a moment as he got cleaned up. Soon though, it came back with a vengeance and he squirmed.

Knowing he couldn’t hold it much longer, he decided he would knock on the ‘fresher door. Surely Obi-Wan would understand the interruption. As Anakin approached, he heard the shower turn off. He felt relief wash over him.

He lifted his hand just as the door swung open. It revealed Obi-Wan, damp and dripping from the shower in nothing but a towel. Anakin froze in surprise and couldn’t help but let his gaze rove over Obi-Wan’s body, especially to where the towel was slung low on his hips.

“Anakin!” Obi-wan exclaimed, almost jumping in shock, “You startled me.” 

“S-Sorry, Master,” Anakin stuttered, mind still reeling from how Obi-Wan was half-naked in front of him. He watched as a water droplet fell from his hair and snaked its way down his chest. “I just really need the ‘fresher after last night.”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said as he stepped aside, a knowing smile on his lips.

“Thank you,” Anakin said, rushing in. The door was barely closed before he had his cock out to relieve himself. His stream was strong as it rushed out of him and he sighed in utter relief.

He couldn’t help but lament about his feelings for Obi-Wan. He thought they would fade eventually, but they seemed to be getting worse. Allowing himself to fantasize like this sure wasn’t helping.

Growing up, Anakin remembered hearing comments that Obi-Wan stepped up as a father figure for him. Despite what they said, Anakin never agreed. He only saw Qui-Gon as a father figure. Obi-Wan was always the older, more capable one that Anakin looked up to and eventually felt pressured to _live_ up to. But he never stopped admiring him. He wasn’t sure when exactly his admiration turned to feelings of more.

Finishing up, Anakin decided to get ready now since he was up anyway. He ran the shower and hopped in. He let the water rush down on him, helping him shake off the last bits of sleep. He sighed and did his best to push his feelings back down and get on with the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know any feedback :). Also, are we feeling the Star Wars swear words, or are modern ones better?


	4. Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan monitoring Anakin's water intake seriously backfires, and the two end up giving in to their desires.
> 
> "Anakin swallowed hard at that, shivering. He complied and let Obi-Wan into his side of the bond, sharing how the press of soaked fabric felt against him as their hips rocked together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the delay, life got hectic. I hope you enjoy it :)

Later that day, Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived at the meeting. The tension between them had eased, and they seemed more connected than they had been in years. Anakin noticed Obi-Wan allowed him to stand closer than normal, and when they sat at their table, Obi-Wan’s thigh brushed his. Anakin couldn’t help but lean into the contact.

As agreed last night, Obi-Wan took a glass for each of them, ready to dictate when Anakin could drink. Anakin watched eagerly, his mouth already parched from the dry heat. Obi-Wan handed it to him and nodded. Anakin gratefully took a sip, feeling a small frisson of pleasure at the attention.

The negotiations covered today were dull to Anakin, and he could only seem to focus on Obi-Wan. Their thighs still touched, and the timbre of his voice sent a shiver down his spine despite the boring nature of the topics he addressed. Anakin was glad he didn’t need to participate, divided as his attention was.

Soon Anakin felt thirsty again. He looked at Obi-Wan expectantly when the servers came by, but Obi-Wan shook his head. Anakin pushed his disappointment away. This was what they agreed to. He watched almost jealously as Obi-Wan took a drink from his own glass.

Around the middle of the meeting, servers came by again and this time Obi-Wan had Anakin’s glass refilled. Anakin leapt at the opportunity for more water. After he finished, though, he felt a twinge in his bladder

About an hour passed when there was a flurry of activity, and Obi-Wan leaned in, his breath tickling Anakin’s ear as he spoke, “The meeting is supposed to adjourn early. I suppose this means you can have as much water as you’d like now.”

Slightly disappointed that Obi-Wan wouldn’t be giving him his full attention any more, Anakin tried not to pout. But soon, he got a refill and felt placated at the refreshing taste. He drank several more glasses, enjoying the cold water on his tongue. His cock twitched and he squirmed as he felt his need to pee increase, but didn’t worry since they would be leaving soon.

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan just in time to see him take a drink from his own glass and lick water from his lips. The movement of his tongue had Anakin transfixed. Obi-Wan must have felt Anakin’s eyes on him because he glanced over. Anakin looked away, flushing.

Anakin realized he was rock hard now. Between watching Obi-Wan and feeling his desperation, he was worked up. Wasn’t the meeting supposed to end early, anyway? Feeling impatient, he nudged Obi-Wan through their bond, sending his confusion through it. But Obi-Wan met him with his own confusion.

\---

Anakin lost track of time as the hours ticked past, but didn't forget his bladder. He was starting to really feel everything he drank. Just as he was about to nudge Obi-Wan for the millionth time, an announcement was made by the meeting’s moderator that they would not finish early after all.

Anakin’s heart sunk and he looked at Obi-Wan in panic. Obi-Wan met his gaze, guilt crossing his features. Anakin’s skin prickled, now hyperaware of his bladder. Since he indulged so much in such a short span of time, he was filling up fast. He fervently wished he could hold himself to help ease the building pressure.

He dared to lean into Obi-Wan and whispered, “Can I leave?”

Obi-Wan shook his head at the question, “We are forbidden to get up before we are dismissed.”

Anakin guessed this but was hoping it wasn’t true. He let out a soft whimper and Obi-Wan’s attention fell to him. His eyes lingered down Anakin’s body for a moment.

“Will you be okay?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin nodded, although he wasn’t sure.

As the meeting continued, Anakin soon found himself to be absolutely bursting. He dug his fingernails into his palm and bounced his leg, but nothing seemed to help. He wasn’t sure he could take much more of this.

Obi-Wan kept casting him worried glances as he checked in through the bond. Anakin insisted he could make it. That he was just fine. Except he wasn’t. He had to go so badly that his heart was pounding and he could feel a bead of sweat trailing down his neck from the strain.

Just as Obi-Wan reached out through their bond to check in again, Anakin felt a particular intense spasm that had him biting his lip as he leaked into his underwear. He stifled a gasp as he could practically picture the damp spot that must have bloomed.

Beside him he saw Obi-Wan flinch. Anakin realized he must have accidentally shared his experience over the bond. He immediately sent out an apology, feeling bad to drag him into his struggle. Obi-Wan nodded in acknowledgment.

Anakin felt more coming and whined under his breath. The fabric moistened further, and he trembled. His heart started to pound as he realized he wasn’t sure he could make it to the end of the meeting.

If he could just hold himself, it could go a long way in helping him wait. Thankful for his robes, he thought he could get away without notice but wasn’t sure. He wanted Obi-Wan’s permission first but debated if he should ask that over the bond. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

He reached out to his Master and intentionally shared the idea. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in surprise. He shifted in his seat before glancing at Anakin with a nod. Wasting no time, Anakin inched a hand under his robes, carefully arranging them so he could grip himself through his pants without notice.

Once he was done, Obi-Wan sent approval through the bond. Anakin glowed with delight at their shared secret. He was able to breathe a bit easier now that he had some relief.

But his relief was short-lived. As the negotiations continued, so did Anakin’s need. An intense spasm hit him, and he hunched forward. No matter how hard he gripped himself, a long spurt escaped.

Obi-Wan sent concern through the bond, but Anakin could barely answer as more wet heat streamed out, and he felt his pants start to soak through. For one terrifying moment he wasn’t sure he could stop, and cutting off the stream took so much effort that he was shaking. In his panic, he sent how wet he felt through their bond.

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply as he turned to look at him with an expression he didn’t quite recognize. Obi-Wan hesitated a moment before he leaned in, murmuring, “You’re doing so well, dear one. We’re almost there.”

Anakin’s face grew hot with pleasure at the term of endearment. He prayed Obi-Wan was right and that this was almost over.

\---

When the meeting finally adjourned, Anakin thanked whatever Gods he could think of. He had barely lasted to the end and was starting to pant from the exertion of holding back the flood inside him. He had lost control significantly at one point and was afraid there may be an obvious wet patch on his pants and a tiny puddle on his chair.

They waited for most of the room to clear out before Obi-Wan had Anakin attempt to stand. Once he did, Anakin immediately bent forward and choked out a breath from the sheer agony of his bladder. After a few strained breaths, he regained his composure. He glanced down and was glad to see the chair was mercifully dry.

“You are doing so well, Anakin,” Obi-Wan complimented, rubbing his back. After another deep breath, Anakin was ready, and Obi-Wan grabbed his arm and hurried him toward the exit.

Waiting for the turbolift was torture, but Obi-Wan reassured Anakin through the bond. Anakin leaned against Obi-Wan, enjoying his closeness. When the lift was finally back, they were fortunate to be the only ones to board.

As soon as the doors closed, Anakin was so far gone he fell back against the wall and fumbled to grab himself. He gripped hard, doing everything he could to hold it in. He couldn’t lose control in front of Obi-Wan. Not _again_.

“Mmmm...” Anakin moaned before catching himself. His eyes locked with Obi-Wan’s and Anakin flushed with embarrassment. He tried to swallow down his growing arousal.

After a moment of hesitation, Obi-Wan joined Anakin against the wall. He lingered by his side and then drew closer so he could stroke his hair. Anakin nuzzled into the touch, the comfort so gratifying.

“We’re almost there,” Obi-Wan told him, “You can wait a bit longer, can’t you?”

“I don’t know if I can,” Anakin admitted, shivering at Obi-Wan’s close proximity.

“Be a good boy and hold it for me,” Obi-Wan said against his ear.

Anakin knew Obi-Wan was just being supportive, but that comment sent a sharp jolt of pleasure down his spine and he bit his lip to keep from making any noise. At that moment he wished Obi-Wan would touch him, maybe help him hold it in, or better yet watch him like before but this time tell him how _good_ he was...

Just then, the turbolift dinged and opened on their floor. Anakin gasped in anticipation, breaking away from Obi-Wan and staggering toward it. Somehow, Anakin managed to make it to their door without anymore drops escaping.

With a whine, he jammed his hands between his legs and bounced on the spot. “Hurry, hurry, hurry!” Anakin cried out.

Obi-Wan dug the key out as Anakin whimpered, trying to ignore the mix of pain and pleasure he felt. His thoughts briefly wandered back to the last time he was this full when he had been alone in bed. When he got to slip his hand under his waistband and...

The key finally turned in the lock and Anakin practically fell through the door, eager for more than one type of release. He was almost to the ‘fresher when he suddenly jerked to a stop by a pang of urgency so strong that he started peeing full-force for a few seconds. It was achingly difficult to stop. He almost wanted it to keep going so he could feel it drench his pants like last time, so he could sink to his knees and give in...

He took a deep, steadying breath and started toward the ‘fresher. He didn’t realize he had closed his eyes, but when he opened them he was shocked by what he found. Obi-Wan standing in the ‘fresher door, blocking his way.

“What are you doing?” Anakin asked in dismay. “I’m seriously about to piss myself!”

Obi-Wan made a strangled noise at that.

“I don’t think you realize how much you’re sharing through the bond, dear one,” Obi-Wan murmured as he drew closer, close enough that Anakin could feel his breath ghost across his cheek.

“I need to go _so_ bad,” Anakin insisted, looking past Obi-Wan at the ‘fresher.

When Obi-Wan spoke, his voice was rough, “If it’s so bad, then why are you so aroused, Anakin?”

Shocked, Anakin whipped his head to look at him, unsure if he heard correctly. Obi-Wan was much closer than he anticipated, and they almost bumped noses. Time felt frozen for a moment as they stared at each other. Then Anakin’s gaze dropped to Obi-Wan’s lips.

Anakin wasn’t sure which one of them moved first, but their lips met with bruising force. Their bodies collided and the pressure caused Anakin to leak. At the feel of more wetness escaping, they both moaned into each other’s mouths, and Anakin realized that he had shared it through the bond.

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin into the ‘fresher and backed him against the wall. He pressed his hand against Anakin’s belly, almost reverently, “I can’t believe how long you’ve held it…”

Anakin’s breath hitched at the increased pressure, “Well, I can’t hold it anymore--”

“Then don’t,” Obi-Wan interrupted.

“Fuck,” Anakin panted, studying his face, “Master, are you serious?”

In response, Obi-Wan pushed his hand harder against Anakin’s fullness, drawing a pained noise from him and causing a thick stream to spurt out.

“Gods, you're just so full, aren’t you?”

“M-Master Obi-Wan…” Anakin whimpered.

“Don’t fight it, dear one,” Obi-Wan soothed, pulling back Anakin’s robes so only his pants would get wet.

Anakin couldn’t fight it anymore even if he had tried. He was far past the breaking point, and the stream increased to a torrent until he was going full-force, finally getting the release he had needed for hours.

Anakin sucked in a breath. “Oh, _Gods_ … It’s coming out!”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan breathed, sounding dazed.

Anakin watched in amazement as his pee gushed from him, soaking across his thighs, and down his pant legs as it started to pool at their feet. He moaned at the blissful feeling of finally letting go, and a shudder wracked his body.

Obi-Wan had to hold Anakin steady as his knees suddenly buckled. Anakin felt tears of relief prick at his eyes. There was already so much pouring out of him and yet he seemed to just keep going. The way it soaked into his clothing, so warm and wet, had Anakin biting his lip and squirming in pleasure.

Obi-Wan made a choked sound, and Anakin realized he had shared that through the bond, too. He looked up at him, delighting in his reaction. Anakin noticed how dilated his pupils were before Obi-Wan grabbed him by the jaw and pulled their lips back together.

Obi-Wan kissed Anakin deeply, sucking his bottom lip and gently grazing his teeth across it before pulling away. He then started to trail kisses down Anakin’s neck, nipping at him, eliciting a gasp each time. Anakin leaned into Obi-Wan, desperate for his touch and in absolute awe that this was even happening.

Anakin could feel his stream start to taper off, could feel his body practically sag with relief. As the heady rush of what just happened washed over him, he became aware of how _wet_ he felt, and how his cock was now fully hard and aching in his pants.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Master,” Anakin murmured.

“You have?” Obi-Wan asked, delight catching in his voice.

“Mmhmm,” Anakin said, nuzzling against Obi-Wan’s neck.

“I’ve wanted you, too,” Obi-Wan whispered.

Anakin looked up at him, confused, “You have? Then why didn’t you do something sooner?”

Obi-Wan laughed as if it was the most obvious thing. “Anakin! You know why. Not only is there the code, but you are my _padawan._ Unless you’ve forgotten?”

“That didn’t stop you from shoving your tongue down my throat five seconds ago,” Anakin responded bitterly.

Obi-Wan let out an exasperated noise, “I know. I never should have--”

“Yes, you should have!” Anakin insisted. “I want you, Master. I _need_ you.”

“Anakin, we can’t. I have made a mistake,” Obi-Wan whispered, before trying to pull away.

“No!” Anakin protested, wrapping a leg around Obi-Wan and pulling him back against him.

“Anakin…”

“Master, please,” Anakin said, unable to keep the begging tone from his voice. “Don’t leave.”

Anakin rolled his hips against Obi-Wan’s, almost experimentally, and Obi-Wan groaned. Within seconds they were completely lost, rutting against each other through their clothes. Anakin could feel how big Obi-Wan was, and he quivered with want. His cock felt even more sizeable than he had imagined in all his fantasies.

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s braid and pulled back, baring his neck. He nuzzled against him and inhaled deeply before beginning to bite and suck at the sensitive skin there.

“Oh—” Anakin cried out, trembling, lost in the feel of lips and teeth on his neck. Obi-Wan continued up his throat before his lips brushed Anakin’s ear. He nipped at it, eliciting a needy gasp from Anakin.

“Open the bond,” Obi-Wan demanded.

Anakin swallowed hard at that, shivering. He complied and let Obi-Wan into his side of the bond, sharing how the press of soaked fabric felt against him as their hips rocked together. Obi-Wan made a bitten-off noise of pleasure and raked a hand through Anakin’s hair before he gripped his braid again, tugging hard. Anakin moaned, arching his back.

“Master,” Anakin gasped, “I’m not going to last…”

Obi-Wan groaned at that, placing a hand on the small of Anakin’s back, pulling him against him, aiding their movement as their hips continued to thrust together. The increase of friction made heat start to pool low in Anakin’s belly.

“Master, I’m--” Anakin started to say before his orgasm hit him like a blaster bolt. He keened, digging his fingers into Obi-Wan’s back. For a moment everything seemed to fade to black as he felt nothing but intense and blinding pleasure.

It made it all the sweeter when he felt Obi-Wan’s hips start to lose their rhythm. “Ah— Anakin!” Suddenly, he went rigid as he came with a frantic moan, burying his face against Anakin’s neck.

They stayed there, frozen for a moment, simply catching their breath. Obi-Wan drew up and stole a sweet, chaste kiss before he leaned their foreheads together. Anakin wished this moment could last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, thanks for reading :) 
> 
> I have a few more ideas for this fic, but you tell me — do you want more or was this a good conclusion?
> 
> Also, I just got [Tumblr!](https://sounoublr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
